


What Blue Eyes You Have

by XaviaAndromedovna



Series: Daily Fic Drabbles Table A [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Jossed, TW: Previous Abusive Relationship, young!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-23
Updated: 2013-06-23
Packaged: 2017-12-15 20:42:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/853844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaviaAndromedovna/pseuds/XaviaAndromedovna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's six months before she sees Peter Hale again after resurrecting him.  It goes about as well as could be expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Blue Eyes You Have

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blue

It’s six months before she sees Peter Hale again after resurrecting him.  It goes about as well as could be expected.

“What the _Hell_ is he doing here?!”

“Lydia,” Derek attempts, but she’s pushed the door back in their faces and started to run up the stairs.  Peter wisely stays below as Derek runs up to talk to her.

“Stay back, Stiles gave me mountain ash!”

“Lydia, we’re not here to hurt you.”

“You seriously expect me to believe that?”

“ _Told you I should’ve stayed in the car,_ ” Peter chuckles from downstairs.  Derek frowns.

“Stiles… told me you thought Peter was controlling you again.”

“So you _brought him here_?”

“We can help you, and we think you might be able to help us too.”

“Help you resurrect more dead werewolves?  No thanks.”

“Stiles says you’re still blacking out.  Peter thinks it might be a side effect of what he did.”  The uncomfortable face Derek makes in conjunction with the sudden change in attitude towards her from last week makes it click.  She gives him a smug look, indicating her knowledge that actually she has the upper hand.

“If I don’t do this…”

“Stiles will, and I quote, ‘screw Derek into next century’,” Peter says from the staircase behind a clearly chagrinned Derek.  “Of course, it wasn’t until after saying this little gem that he realized just what he was implying.”

Lydia goes absolutely rigid and backs away from the blue eyes that have been haunting her all this time.

“Peter, stop scaring the girl.  This is why people don’t trust you.”

“Really?  I thought it was the whole stark-raving-mad thing, but good to know it’s just a minor character flaw.”  The slow steps he takes towards Lydia do nothing to help his case.  “My dear, sweet Lydia, I want to make it up to you.  I’m the one who broke you, now I’m going to fix you.  Then I’ll be out of your hair forever, I promise.  Well, I promise to try, although you seem to be quite wrapped up in the supernatural by this point, so it’s most likely futile.”

Lydia gulps, regains her composure, and diva stomps into her room, sitting ramrod straight on the bed.  Derek and Peter follow, Derek moving to her desk chair and Peter moving to sit on the bed behind her.

“This’ll sting,” he whispers into her ear as he unleashes his claws.  Lydia looks to Derek in a panic.  He nods in what she can only assume is an attempt at comfort.  She forces herself to relax as Peter’s claws dig into her spinal cord.

Visions of terrible things flash before both their eyes.  Murders and maimings and Peter’s rotting corpse.  Fears and false memories and missing chunks of her experience that had been locked away in Peter’s walled-off section of her brain.  And a kiss.  She replays their kiss for him, only it doesn’t end, and rotting Peter doesn’t make his unwelcome appearance.  They kiss passionately in the pre-fire Hale house.  Lydia pulls away to stare into those piercing blue eyes, the only thing she can’t seem to forget.  She sees Peter’s surprise, and he sees her fear.  They both see the other’s desire.  They go back to kissing, bodies rutting up against each other.  For once, Lydia doesn’t want to leave her cerebral fortress, because this is the Peter she’s been trying to forget because it hurts too much, the Peter that actually seems to have character, a soul.  Almost as if on cue, Peter’s voice filters through her mind while they’re kissing.  ‘ _This is the real me.  The me you fear is just a burnt-out shell.  I’m sorry I hurt you._ ’  Tears fall down Lydia’s cheeks.  Both Peters reluctantly pull away from Lydia.  When she comes to, she sees tears on Peter’s eyes before her and a _very_ uncomfortable Derek behind him.

“What the… you ASSHOLE!”  She screams, pushing him off balance and launching to her feet.  “How _dare_ you mindfuck me like that!  Quit trying to… to—“

“Quit trying to make you not hate me?”

“YES.”

“Lydia, I didn’t know that would happen.  I was just as surprised as you were.”

“Yeah I doubt that.”

“You kissed me first.”

Derek stalks out of the room, nauseated.

“Yeah, well, I like that Peter.”

“That Peter likes you.”  It’s the lack of confidence, the sheer vulnerability she never expected that brings her to him.

“I hate you so much,” she says before kissing him, blue eyes burning in her memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf is not mine.


End file.
